Degrassi season 9
by CraigTucker1252
Summary: Hey guys i re-wrote the episode hope you like season 9
1. characters

**Pairings Couple**

**(Kelly ****Ashoona**** and Manny Santos-**_Manny likes wants to go out with Kelly_**)**

**(Jay ****Hogart**** and Emma Nelson****-**_Jay starts falling for Emma_**)**

**(****Paige****Michalchuk**** and Alex Nunez****-**_they still are in love_**)**

**(Toby ****Isaacs**** and Liberty van ****Zandt****-**_they said they like each other_**)**

**(Jimmy Brooks and Ashely ****kerwin****-**_their back together_**)**

**(Craig Manning and Ellie Nash-**_cant seem to stay away from each other_**)**

**(Blue and Holly J Sinclair-**_Holly j wants Blue to talk to her again_**)**

**(spinner Mason and Jane Vaughn-**_Spinner wants to know if Jane will trust him_**)**

(**Sav****Bhandari**** and Anya ****MacPherson****-**_Sav and Anya are gonna do it_**)**

**(Peter Stone and Darcy Edwards-**_Darcy comes back to Peter_**)**

**(Conner and ****Clares**** Edwards****-**_Conner likes Clare but does Clare like Conner_**)**

**(K.C. Guthrie and ****Clares**** Edwards-**_Clare has to still choose between K.C. and Conner_**)**

**(Johnny ****DiMarco**** and Alli ****Bhandari****-**_Alli wants their relationship to show more than what they have_**)**

**(Danny Van ****Zandt**** and Manny Santos-**_Manny helped Danny with his problem and more_**)**

**(Derek ****Haig**** and Emma Nelson-**_Derek wants Emma_**)**

**(Danny Van ****Zandt**** and Mia Jones-**_Danny knows how to get over Mia_**)**

**(Derek ****Haig**** and Leia-**_Leia helps Derek_**)**

**(peter Stone and Riley ****Stavors****-**_Riley and Peter are buds...but Riley still has a thin_g**)**

**(Marco Del ****Rossi**** and Griffin Pierce**-_Griffin thinks he might like Marco_**)**

**(Lucas ****Valieri**** and Mia Jones-**_Lucas wants sex_**)**

**(Sean Cameron and Emma Nelson-**_Sean wants Emma but Emma likes Ja__y_**)**

**(Spinner Mason and Emma Nelson-**_Spinner and Emma have a go_**)**

**(Emma Nelson and Manny Santos-**_It was only one night of a screw up_**)**

**(Sean Cameron and Manny Santos-**_Sean starts to want Manny_**)**

**(Peter Stone and Mia Jones-**_Peter likes Mia and Darcy_**)**

**(Lucas ****Valieri**** and Emma Nelson-**_Lucas meets Emma for the first time and wants her_**)**

**(Jimmy Brooks and Ellie Nash-**_Jimmy did like Ellie_**)**

**(Danny Van ****Zandt**** and Leia-**_Their going out,But Leia keeps lying_**)**

**(Damian Hayes and Liberty Van ****Zandt-**_Damian falls __i____n love**)**_

**(Jesse Stefanovic and Ellie Nash**-_Jesse wants Ellie back and to forgive him_**)**

**(Jimmy Brooks and Hazel Aden****-**_Hazel still loves Jimmy_**)**

**(Griffin Pierce and Paige Michalchuk-**_Their still going out and hiding secrets_**)**

**(Sav Bhandari and Manny Santos-**_Manny teaches Sav how to Mac_**)**


	2. Can we all just get along part 1

**Degrassi**

**Eposide 901**

**"Can we all just get along"**

**part 1**

**Manny wants kelly but doesnt know who he and Danny talk girls.**

* * *

**(MANNY)**

What?.......Wha-What the hell.........what Is that annoying sound......It....It sound like someone yelling at me..... sounds just like......a annoying bug,that could talk!

"MANNY GET UP, WE'RE LATE!",the person yells at me while pulling my leg and starts to pulls harder,it was annoying and all......and trust me It Is. It was 5:00am......I'm gonna kill her.

So I finally swing my eyes open to see who the hell was pulling my leg.......well Ill give you a hint, she can be annoying and smart and annoying........you still don't know?......Its Liberty!

I look straight up at Liberty,she looked straight back at me,we were like trying to kill each other with death glare,she rolled her eyes and turned around.I hated when she did that.

"LIBERTY!",I screamed at her,she turned around looking at me waiting for what I was about to say......but instead I threw a pillow at her,which shocked her."WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP!"I growled at her.

"How dare you throw me your pillow",she picks it up and throws it right back at me,it hit my head and landed on my lap.I stopped glaring at her and closed my eye."Liberty.....(_sigh_)its 5:00 in the morning........don't you know not to wake me up this early",I look straight at her.

"well....sorry,okay It just that we need to get ready",She smiles at me.

"Ready?,ready for what?",what the hell is she talking about,she must be high."Are you high?"

She looks at me shocked and blush"What?,NO!I'm not you Manny If that's what your thinking!",She yells at me while rolling her eyes ,shes a bitch right now,but....Ill get used to It.....one day."Well sorry its just that.....why do we have to wake up this early?"

I look around the room noticing something different."Hey?,where's Emma and Kelly?",I kept looking around thinking that we're playing pick-a-boo than i stopped looking around and paused for a minute"Ohhhhhhhh.......",I said while hitting my head while Liberty starts laughing and I giggle a bit."We're supposed to go get Emma's car fixed,now i remember,I'm such a dork",I'm such an ass!I cant believe I forget,it was my fault anyway she could have gotten killed or worse......I'm in deep,deep shit.

"Well",Liberty interrupted my thoughts.I look at her from the corner of my eye."will wait for you down stairs.....okay?"I glared at her and growled"whatever....tell Emma that Ill hurry up.",Without looking at Liberty I got up and power walked to the bathroom and slam the door closed I lean on the door and took a deep breath I open my eye and walked over to the tub and closed the curtains and turn the shower head on I shed off my clothing and open the curtains a little so i could get in."Now Manny breath in and out."I told my self.

Your all wondering why I'm so.......whats the word....oh yea!.....Bitchy!....that's the word.....well Its been 9 months since Me and Jay got over each other,now he likes my best friend and wants to go out with her,But Emma doest really....know, and i like Kelly....A LOT!but he doest know it...so I'm scared because Emma wants me to tell him today,BUT!I wont.......maybe.....should I?

Anyway......he doest....like me.....right?

* * *

**(EMMA)**

My poor,poor baby.....how can my baby Hummer get hurt......note to self don't let Manny drive it no matter what she says or does!,its a long story but to make it short....she begged i gave up she forward instead of reverse she crashed i cried. Now you all know the long story short.

I see Liberty through my window,she opens the back door and gets in.

"where's Manny?",I turn to Liberty."She's really pissed off today shes like a tiger when you get near her,but she said she'll be out in a sec"I shake my head up and down and slowly faces the wheel.

"Is she okay?",Kelly faced Liberty,Liberty shrugged and looked out the window.I look back out the window to if Manny was coming,in my luck she was,i smiled a bit at what she was was wearing Black skinny jeans and a white tang top with black heels.I was wearing a dark red skirt with a black tang top and black heels boot.....that's so weird....anyway....Manny waves at us and walk tours the passenger seat and opens the car with a gentle hello.

"Hey Manny.......Liberty told us you were a little pissed",I smirked while raising an eyebrow."Well.....well I-I....",she looked nerves and let me tell you something Manny never gets nerves not even a bit,I giggled a little at Manny,than I felt a slight tug I looked up from the wheel only to see Manny pulling my hair close to her face so I could only hear her"you know why I'm pissed Em.......do I have to tell him?",she puts her best puppy dog face and looked up at me........I rolled my eyes and smiled"If you like him go on a date with him.",I smiled at her and faced the front,I put the car in gear and smiled to myself.

"So",Kelly looked at Manny than me than Liberty",Its gonna be a long drive.....so lets talk shall we.",Kelly looking all bright and mighty while we're all like dead cats siting In the rode waiting for someone to burn us.

"Um....sorry Kelly but if I talk I might.....,..run over someone",I smirked at Manny and looked back at the rode."Yea,I'm not much of a talker",Liberty said while facing the window."Hey Kelly I would like to talk to you....if that's okay....and If you want said while looking back at Kelly."Sure I love talking to you",Kelly said while blushing,that's so cute i think I'm gonna cry."That's cute",I stopped at what I just said,oops that was to loud.

"Whats cute?",Kelly asked me.

"Um...tha-that cute....um....dead puppy I just saw,Yea he was so cute!Hahahhahah!",I'm so screwed.

"Well,that's.....cute",Manny looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

10 minutes later we arrived at TONY'S!

"Well lets tell Tony the problem",I look at Manny and growled.

we got out of the car and waited for Tony or the other workers.....but to our surprise I see Jay.

"How many times do I have to tell you ladies not to drive",After that he starts chuckling ad comes straight to us."Ha,ha,Ha very funny jay where's Tony or at least Sean?",By the way Sean works here again.

"there working on another car Greenpeace,by the way.....i wouldn't mine helping a Blondie a hot sexy blond with her car.",Wow......no,no,no I'm blushing i hope they don't notices",Emma your blushing",thank you Liberty!

"Shut It!,I'm not blushing I'm just....hot that's all",good one Emma,good one now lets start talking about something..."its Fall not Summer",Kelly replied while looked at me while Jay looks at my car, why cant they shut their mouths and move on."like I said shut it!",note to self super glue them.

"well I don't know man,no matter what,fall or summer,she'll still look hot.....even in winter shell look hot!",FUCK JAY STOP TALKING AND START WORKING....I SO HATE HIM I JUST WANT TO RIP HIS SHIRT AND,AND............never mine."well thank you Jay....your hot too!",he looks up at me and winks,man you should have seen his wink it was so hot,and let me tell you,It was so hot that you'll just want to jump on him and make out with him....but-but,am I falling for Jay Hogart.....

No im not.......I hate him....right?

* * *

**(At Degrassi)**

**(DANNY)**

"THEIR SO HOT MAN!",i said while watching them talk,And it was true some of the cheerleaders were hot.

"Yea but there only one girl for me man.",My bud Derek said while smiling,I already know who she is....you all want a hint....here it is,she's in collage,she's a Blondie,has long tan legs.......that's easy right.....yup its Emma.

"Dude shes 18 your like 16",you cant go out with her."Hey!,I once did...",yea....he did go out with her once he was really lucky.....I mean lucky....They were on like a date.....i wish i could have a date with Emma but i got a girlfriend"Sure but it didn't last long right",HA!,that got him glowing like an apple or cherry.....or whatever else is red.......

"so man lets talk about ladies",We might be both from a different mother but we always have something in commend......the Ladies are our favorite subject.....but we get a F- on that subject every time.

"okay man who would you want to talk about from our ladies",I ask Derek who i knew he wanted to talk about.....he laughed at me for saying that because we all knew it was going to be Emma or Manny or others but he stared the talk anyways."well man i think we should talk about blah,blah,blah,blah,blah....",those were the last words i heard from him,My eyes were wondering the beautiful Mia Jones and i couldn't stop staring at how she laughed and was and how beautiful she was....but i have a girl friend......"Dude?",I stared to drool and have dancing hearts around me"Dude?",I couldn't keep my eye's off of her......."DUDE!",that when i got out of my trans and looked back at Derek."What man?",i glared at him and smiled."Man are you okay....cause we could stop talking about my women's and go on to your women's.",I chuckled and faced Mia.

"No man keep talking about your women I'm fine",i stop smiling and i kinda felt hurt.I had a sweet girlfriend and i was staring at Mia.

Anyway...she would never love me...right?

**TO BE CONTINUE....**


	3. Can we all just get along part 2

**Degrassi**

**Eposide 901**

**"Can we all just get along"**

**part 2**

* * *

**(DEREK)**

Ha,HA.....you should have seen his face.....he was drooling for Mia,He was Mia love stuck.....I wanted to laugh in his face......but im not that kind of guy......KIDDING!I AM!.....but not to him,he's my best friend.....we,re Double D forever,no matter what.

"Dude you still like her......",I looked at him than I grabbed my coke and crushed it,I threw it at him so he would look at me."Man",He looked at me with disappointment......he knew he lost her, but....It was her fault.....and now Danny thinks its his.

"Dude.....why don't you......just.....forget about her you have a girlfriend....."Ill try man,but its gonna be hard.....",I pat his back and looked away.

I chuckled at Danny and he laughed a little to,we got up and walked back in Degrassi,Danny takes one good look at Mia,and opens the door......He felt bad but.........I'm helping him out....maybe i should get some help.....i wonder if Manny would help him with love problem.....will just have to find out.

Anyways.... he'll get over her....right?

* * *

**(At Tony's Garage)**

**(EMMA)**

My head hurts......i cant think straight.....omg!.....Jay just took his shirt off......damb hormones......great now he's looking at me........,FUCK,FUCK,FUCK!!!....I'M FUCKING BLUSHING!....i hope he doesn't notice....

"You blushing at me Greenpeace.",DAMB!he notice just think Emma,What would Uncle Johnny do.......never mine!........what would Mom do.......she would make a lie.

"What!?ew,Why would i blush for the likes of you,your not even my type....",I hope his not mad at me...BUT FUCK!.....HE'S HOT!......and wow.....i mean.....ew!

"You know Greenpeace.",He called me Greenpeace how cute....."I wanted to ask you something...very,very important.",I look down at my shoes thinking What could be so important that he has to tell me,I finally look up seeing Jay a few inches away from me,i took a deep breath and closed my eye....i smelled.....beer and mint in his breath.......he was now close to me,he whispered in my ear so that only i could here."Would you like to go on a date with me.",I froze for a minute.....everything was frozen.....the same words in my head over and over again."would you like to go on a date with me.","would you like to go on a date with me."

I turn around to see if he was talking to someone behind me but i saw no one so i faced him again."um.......your talking to me?",i look at him confused.

"No,im talking to Liberty",I frowned......what...man.....i knew he never liked me.....what was i thinking he than smiled and rolled his eye."Yea, Greenpeace I'm talking to you,anyway you are my only Greenpeace.....right?",omg...that was so sweet....but i already knew what i was about to say,i was about to speak when i saw Manny making faces at Jay.I stared to giggle and laugh....Jay turned around,but not to ran over to Liberty and Kelly.I looked at jay and smiled...i knew what i was about to say.

"Whats so funny?",Jay glared at me.....i smiled at him"Sure Jay....ill love going on a date with you.",I look at his expression,he had a sexy smile and with that he winked at me,while turning his back at me he was heading back to my car.

"Ill pick you up at 7:10pm",He called out.I nodded and gave thumps up to Manny and ran to Jay.

I'm so lucky......right?

* * *

**(MANNY)**

I want some pizza....good cheese pizza,hot and melted....so good....omg......Liberty looks like a giant pizza.....i wonder if she taste like one.i look over at Emma and Jay.......and i couldn't help but smile....they were laughing and getting closer...and....ew!

"Manny?",I here Kelly call me....i blush....for no reason.....I'm so weird.

"Yea",i look up at him."I was wondering if you would like to-",but before he could talk i interrupted"WOULD-YOU-GO-ON-A-DATE-WITH-ME!",i blurred the words out and cover my face in my hands so he wouldn't see me blush.I waited for a few minutes,i herad nothing but a chuckle.I looked up at if he did went out with emma,he liked me a little too.

"Sure",he said while smiling............"YOU WILL!",I jumped up and down clapping my hands together like a little kid!"We're going on a date,We're going on a date",i jumped around him while dancing and singing.

"EMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!",she stops hugging Jay and looks at me weird than smiles at me ."What?",she question."I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH KELLY!",She blinks her eye twice and with that we both screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",We ran to each other and screamed while hoping in a circle,while singing the "Manny song""MANNY AND KELLY KISSING ON A TREE!",We start kept singing while everyone looked at the two of us all freak out,it was funny.

We stopped and looked at Liberty who looked at us with the"What the hell is wrong with you look"."Idiots",Liberty smiled at us and shook her head,We all laugh.

"Shut up!"Me and Manny screamed and gave each other a huge.

"This is the best day....no Drama...right?...WRONG!


End file.
